My Inspiration
by Celeste Belle
Summary: Just random Kitty/Kurt scenes. No real pattern. My first song meme.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution

A/N: This is so random. Larien does these song memes and I thought it would be neat to try them. Thank you, Twin, for giving me the idea! I think this turned out pretty well, but I'm not sure. Let me know!—C B

My Inspiration

Let the Lion Run Free—4Him

He prayed every night for God's help with his life, and his dreams. Kurt had always been treated differently in Germany for his mutation. He had been called a freak more times than he could count. But here, at the Institution, he had found acceptance. He was getting an education, and with the image inducer, he could go to college. He planned on staying at the Institution after that to help with new mutants. His dreams were finally coming true. Here, he was treated just like everyone else.

Now, on his knees beside his bed, he thanked God for all the opportunities he had been given. In particular, he thanked him for a certain Katzchen, who was his best friend. He cared for her more than anyone, and he knew it was only by the grace of God that this particular dream had been realized.

The Twelve Days of Christmas—Bing Crosby and the Andrews Sisters

The tree was decorated, and the presents were stacked under it. Now, everyone headed up to bed. They were eager to sleep so that they could awaken to the typical X-men Christmas. It was a bit rowdier than normal people's, but that was okay.

It was midnight. Kitty just could not sleep. Pulling on her jacket and sneaking out of her room, she walked to Kurt's door. "You awake, Fuzzy?" she asked, knocking lightly

When no one answered, she quietly phased through the door. He was asleep. Smiling to herself, she walked to his bed. She didn't want to startle him, but she wanted to give him his Christmas present early. "I guess I can let him sleep." She said, laying the box on his nightstand.

Phasing back out of his room, she smiled. Kitty was pleased with his gift. It had taken ages to find. The simple necklace would mean a lot to Kurt. Out of all of the belongings that had been destroyed with the mansion, the cross, a symbol of his faith, was something he missed most.

Words I Couldn't Say—Rascall Flatts

Kurt sat on the balcony. He sighed. He and Kitty had drifted apart since he started dating Amanda. Now that he and Amanda were no longer an item, he hoped to rebuild their friendship. But Kitty was spending more time with Lance lately, and Kurt rarely saw her. He hadn't realized how much he missed her when she wasn't there. Now he could understand why they had drifted away, if this was how she had felt when he was with Amanda.

He really wished he could tell her how he felt. The depth of the feelings he had for Kitty was newly discovered, but he had loved her for a long time. Sighing again, he swished his tail glumly behind him. It was too quiet in the mansion without her to talk to.

Looking across the yard, he thought of a hundred ways to tell her his feelings. All of them resulted in her yelling at him and shouting how she wouldn't want to be his friend any more. Maybe he had waited too long. He frowned as he saw Lance pull up to drop her off. It was too late. She had made her choice, and all he was left with was the empty silence that had once held her presence.

Crashed—Chris Daughtry

Kitty remembered the first time she had met Kurt. She had been horribly afraid. Laughing quietly, she wondered how she could have ever been afraid of the fuzzy elf. What she never could have foreseen was how deeply she would fall in love with him. Just passing him in the hall evoked memories of any moment they had spent together. In particular, she remembered the night she had discovered he wasn't as scary as she had believed. That night, they had become friends.

She wasn't sure where their relationship was heading, but she looked forward to it. She was completely consumed by Kurt. His scent, his playful mood, his accent. He was her best friend, often her protector. On the occasions when she had to be his protector, the X-Men said she was frightening. Something no one did was mess with the Katzchen's Nightcrawler. And Kitty was really thankful for the day Kurt had crashed into her life.

I'm Holdin' On to Love (To Save My Life)—Shania Twain

Kurt and Kitty didn't need anyone to tell them that their love was real. They didn't need the Professor or Jean to scan their minds to determine their feelings. They didn't want anyone to foretell where this would go. They were meant for each other. Together forever.

As Kurt pulled Kitty more deeply into his embrace, he smiled. His Katzchen had saved his life. He had felt so worthless. Like a freak of nature. But she had shown him he was much more than that. He had people who cared about him. At the Institute, he had a family.

Kitty snuggled into Kurt's arms. Leaning up for a kiss, she sighed, content. No one could compare to her fuzzy elf. Ever the gentleman, Kurt outshone every man and mutant in the universe. Lance could never compare to Kurt's gentle personality, loving disposition, and fierce protection. Kurt could keep her safe where no other could. She was protected with Kurt.  
No one could come between them. Not Lance. Not Amanda. Even though they had tried at first, Kitty and Kurt had shown everyone how deep their love ran. They believed in each other, and trusted each other completely. They fought, but they always agreed on the important stuff. He was her Fuzzy Elf. Her man. Her Nightcrawler. And she was his Katzchen. His woman. His Shadowcat.

The instance where Lance had tried to take Kitty back forcefully had only ended badly for him. Not even the Wolverine could have predicted Kurt's reaction. Lance held a struggling Kitty in his arms. He wasn't hurting her, but he was trying to kiss her and convince her to return to him. Kurt teleported behind him and snarled. Lance was so startled, he let go of Kitty. Kurt had grabbed her and gently pulled her behind him. With one punch, Lance was down. Kurt's eyes gleamed with anger. No one touched his Katzchen. Kitty's hand on his arm had stopped him from hurting the boy any further, but the message engraved on Lance's face would never be forgotten.


End file.
